


[Podfic] We the People

by jellyfishfire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe- The West Wing, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13295169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: “I’m sorry,” Poe says, fifteen minutes into the sitrep in Mothma’s office, “can you repeat everything that you just said, but slower? Maybe try words with fewer syllables.”Mothma, austere as ever in a silver pantsuit and her Rachel Maddow haircut, leans back against her desk and says, “The First Gentleman punched Greedo Baxter in the face this morning.”





	[Podfic] We the People

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we the people](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8514739) by [magneticwave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticwave/pseuds/magneticwave). 



> This fic gave me such joy, not least because Poe getting bullied around by Snap, his mother, and The President of the United States is hilar (you can definitely hear my struggles to keep it together during the recording), but Finn is so dear and charming and perfect. Also it gave me the excuse to say "Madam President" a bunch of times, which has watered my crops, cleansed my skin, etc. It was so fun to record, and mega thanks to magneticwave for giving permission.

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1NzpHZlahzN1eI41KEWMpJ-UbcgATNqfN/view?usp=sharing) (47MB)


End file.
